The present invention relates generally to vehicles for children and, more particularly, to storage bag systems for wagons.
Children's wagons have long been popular play items. They often feature a body constructed of steel, plastic, or wood that includes a floor surrounded by sidewalls so that cargo may be hauled. Alternatively, a child may sit or kneel on the floor of the wagon. Sidewalls generally maintain articles or children placed inside of the walls. Occasionally, the wagon employs a seat pad to create a more comfortable experience for a child sitting or kneeling on the floor of the wagon.
In addition, the wagon may feature folding seat panels which, when open, provide access to foot wells so that one or more children may actually sit in the wagon. An example of such a wagon is illustrated in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,487,977 to Johnson.
The hauling capacity of prior art wagons, however, is often limited to the area enclosed by the sidewalls. As a result, a need exists for storage devices that may be attached to wagons to provide additional hauling capacity and storage.